hannabarbera_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Drug Smuggling Caper
Drug Smuggling Caper is the fifty-seventh episode of Mister T: The Animated Series. It is inspired by Miami Vice and guest stars Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids. Premise At the request of Mr. Socrates, Mr. T and the team join forces with Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids to investigate a drug ring in Miami that is interfering with their meet. What could be the reason for this? Plot At a seminar, Mr. T talks about the issue of drugs and how it can take people by surprise. He talks about the time his team helped stop a drug ring operating in Miami that had caused trouble for the team. It is known as the Drug Smuggling Caper. Mr. T and the team arrive in Miami for a meet. Just as they reach the gym for the meet, Mr. T receives a phone call. It is from Mr. Socrates, the computer that gives instructions to Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids. The computer informs Mr. T that a drug ring has been operating in Miami recently and one of the other teams at the meet is suspected of involvement. Mr. T promises to keep an eye out for trouble. Not long after, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids arrive. Mr. Socrates informs them that they are to go to Miami because of the drug ring. After a sneeze courtesy of Elvis the dog, they are on their way. Before the meet, everyone enjoys some snacks supplied by all the teams competing. Jeff, Kim, and Woody, who are to compete in the meet, sample some brownies provided by another team. While each of them are performing their acts, they suddenly start to feel sick and they lose badly. Butch and the Sundance Kids arrive at the hotel and receive a note from Mr. T to meet him and his team at the hospital. At the hospital, Mr. T and Robin explain what happened at the meet. Doctor Hayden reveals that Jeff, Kim, and Woody have traces of marijuana in their system. Everyone is surprised. No one on the team is on the drug. Mr. T immediately suspects that something must have happened at the gym. When they arrive, two police officers, Officer Thompson and Officer Hanover who have worked with Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids in the past, are there. (Ms. Bisby asked them to meet Mr. T and the team there.) Mr. T notes that the only thing Jeff, Kim, and Woody had in common with regards to traces of marijuana being found in their systems was the fact that they ate brownies. The two officers take one of the brownies for testing, while Wally notices the presence of a spooky old man nearby. At the police station, the brownies are found to be hash brownies that contain marijuana. Robin and Merilee conclude that, as Mr. Socrates suggested, one of the other teams taking part in the meet must be involved. Officer Hanover finds out that the brownies were supplied to a gymnastics team coached by a man named Rafael Cruz. Our heroes question him, but learn little of value. Butch Cassidy contacts Mr. Socrates, who conducts a background check of Rafael Cruz. He discovers that Cruz is a Cuban exile suspected by the DEA of smuggling marijuana, cocaine, heroin, and other drugs into the country. This makes Cruz the prime suspect. While spying on Cruz's team, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids discover that the entire team, who's members are about the same age as those on Mr. T's team, is involved in drug smuggling. They inform Mr. T who gives the signal. Jeff, Robin, Kim, and Woody end up fighting the members of the other team, while Cruz and his henchman escape. Stephanie alerts Mr. T who goes after them with help from Butch, Merilee, and Spike. Spike gets in front of the car forcing Cruz to swerve to avoid him leading to a crash. Butch and Merilee capture the henchman, while Mr. T captures Cruz. Officers Thompson and Hanover arrive with other police officers and arrest Cruz, his henchman, and his team. The old man appears and reveals himself to be Agent Rosenbaum, an agent of the DEA who was after Cruz. he thanks our heroes for catching Cruz and his gang. Mr. T explains that it took a lot of hard work in order to catch Cruz and his team. This is something that happens with anything that is being done, no matter what. Everyone should know that. Cast and Characters Suspects Culprits Songs Location * Miami, FL Trivia * The events of Fade Out at 50,000 Feet and Mystery of the Drugged Gymnastics Team are mentioned. * This is one of the episodes that generated controversy for its content. * As part of a cover-up, in the opening and closing segments, Mr. T refers to Butch Cassidy and Sundance Kids as Alpha (Butch), Beta (Merilee), Gamma (Stephanie), and Delta (Wally). This was done in their previous appearance on the show. * Elvis and Dozer are shown talking when together.